The Ministry of Defense Complex
The Ministry of Defense Complex is situated near the coast of Crovan's Gate. Appearance The site was originally home to the shed of rambunctious lorries, Greg and Lars before being turned into a Ministry of Defense Complex. Outside of the base, there are many tracks and a small listening post to identify enemy ships and aircraft, and a large armory, as well as a large searchlight upon which two soldiers are always posted. A large crane is stationed near a large assortment of sidings. There is also a large network of railway lines leading inside for the engines to move the dangerous cargo, and one of the lines links to the Skarloey Railway. A large gate marks the entrance to the base. The complex is massive, and the features stationed alongside the various warehouses include but are not limited to: *A Garage for Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster *Various overpasses and underpasses *A large network of railway tracks *A small turntable for the engines to turn on *A large balcony which overlooks several sidings near the crane *A medical area *A small dockside History The Complex had been under construction for many years with only The Fat Controller being aware of its true purpose. Although the railway network also links to the Skarloey Line, The Thin Controller was unaware of the site's prospects until the arrival of General Zen and his new shipment of weaponry. The site serves as a listening post, staging area, and extensive armory for the Ministry. Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster patroled the grounds giving orders to everyone in their sight. The complex is full of run-down warehouses and buildings that were being converted for military aims. Greg and Lars' shed also rested there for a time. The railway lines also have a small wharf that has access to small, seafaring vessels. During the facility's buildup, the Fat Controller loaned a great number of diesel engines to the project, excluding steam locomotives from service here out of fears that sparks from their smoke would ignite the growing munition stores at the complex. However, the Fat Controller sends Edward, BoCo, James, and Arthur to keep an eye on the operation from a distance. Most of The Complex was burned to the ground during the Munitions Incident. A few warehouses remain (including the medical base), and the Ministry has postponed their plans of expanding their presence on Sodor for the time being. Former Residents *General Zen *Captain Grant *Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster *Greg and Lars *George *The Doctor *The Rock Stars *Patrick *Watson *Several Soldiers *Medical Staff Appearances *'Season 1:' **Greg and Lars *'Season 2:' **Rock-Star **Munitions Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 8.32.34 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura and Walter Richards from a far away observatory. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.53.40 AM.png|A medic near General Zen and Harold at the medical area. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.53.03 AM.png|Harold hovering above several platforms and buildings. RPG.jpg|The Thin Controller improvises with a rocket propelled grenade. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.52.36 AM.png|The Thin Controller, Darren, Derek's Driver, an injured General Zen, and several soldiers crossing a large chasm. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.51.21 AM.png|A motorcycle near one of the platforms inside the base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.48.57 AM.png|Harold hovering outside of the base, near the crane, the searchlight, and several sidings. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.39.02 AM.png|Many of the diesels talking in the sidings outside the base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.19.27 AM.png|Captain Grant commanding several soldiers inside the base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.26.36 AM.png|Several soldiers inside the base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.28.32 AM.png|George working inside the base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.21.21 AM.png|The Thin Controller and Darren standing near the listening post. Billyontheturntable.png|Billy on the turntable inside the base during the opening credits. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.20.07 AM.png|Filibuster exiting his shed. Fire in paradise.jpg|The fire destroys the Complex Gate. Greg and lars (episode).png|Greg and Lars' shed in the Complex. Munitions Abyss.jpg|A walkway destroyed by explosions from below. DieselNormaninMunitions.png|Norman and Diesel flee the calamity. Splatter and Dodge flee.jpg|Splatter and Dodge in the sidings outside the base. Diesel.jpg|Diesel awaits orders at the complex. WatsoninMunitions.png|Watson on the turntable in the base. WatsonandTTCinMunitions.png|The Thin Controller and Watson in the base. Aurawiththemachine.png|Sir Frederick Aura with his device in the base. Snapshot 157.png|Lars inside the base. Walter Sliggs.jpg|Walter Sliggs inside the base. SliggsBeratesGrant.png|Sliggs and Grant talking inside the base. AuravisitsZenandthedoctor.png|Aura, Zen, The Doctor, and several soldiers in the medical base. Category:Locations Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Ministry of Defense Category:North Western Railway Category:Crovan's Gate Category:Shunting Yards